May The Best Win
by evil-catgirl
Summary: (Idea of CandyGrass8163) It takes place at a gym with a anthro version of Ellie the female mammoth and a anthro version of Gertie the female Dino bird having a wrestling match against each other to see who's the best. (I wrote it from Ellie's point of view, who is bored as a housewife and her husband always has too much work to do) (EllieXGertie in one chapter)
1. The Meeting

"Actually, I was thinking of something else first." Ellie sighed, but still entered the building with her gym bag to help her with a problem. She missed her husband's attention. A lot. What did she get from him lately? A peck on the cheek before he left for work and then they dined together in the evening for supper. She went to bed mostly before him and he would eventually come in late at night, after endless repetitions on TV. There was probably no more in their marriage, but the female mammoth thought that they were both not that old. Did her husband have an affair? Maybe a younger and prettier lady in the office?

She shook her head as she stood in front of the counter, where a young cheetah was looking for something on the shelf. She didn't want to be so slim and could not even when she tries hard. But getting in shape a little more would be great, Ellie thought and made herself noticeable.

"Oh, I'm sorry I did not notice you right away, but mammoths don't usually have such quiet steps." She did try to not roll her eyes and smiled friendly as she explained what she wanted. Even though she knew what her counterpart was talking about, it was only pretentious mammoths, which let everyone know that they had entered.

"Hm? Yes. How about ten to fifteen hours a week?" Ellie widened her eyes slightly, than she only wanted to spend an hour here and maybe only every other day. But it's not like she has anything else to do at home. Peaches left the house for a long time and was now married. Unfortunately, there were no grandkids to deal with. She also couldn't bother her friends every day, just because her spouse needed or wanted to work so much. She wondered how the others did it. Should she also look for a job?

"Why not." She said and signed the contract, because of course she read through it before because she didn't want to do that forever. If she likes it, she could still change the contract.

Thus, everything was settled quickly and the young lad showed her a little here the facility. She was allowed to use all free devices as long as she knew how they worked. If not, she should ask someone who works here. These people could not be missed because they all wore the same shirt with the same logo on it.

The last thing he showed to Ellie was the changing rooms and the shower. Then the cheetah said goodbye, because his cell phone rang suddenly and he quickly disappeared back to the counter. Anyway, Ellie accepted that because she couldn't see through walls. But she now knew what she had to do and entered the locker room for women. Of course, there were also corners for larger and smaller animals. Maybe she shouldn't have come here alone, because somehow she had the feeling she would be bored if she had no one to talk to. Well, she could still use the earplugs from her phone and listen to some music while she was training.

Done changing clothes and stuff stowed away in a locker, she went back to the other big room. Well, it was more like a gym with exercise equipment. A well-built Panther gave her a quick look as she passed him. Inwardly, she immediately wondered if she was perhaps too much for a mammoth. She had never thought much about it. Or did she own the wrong sportswear? She looked down at herself again. No, that tank top and shorts was ok. It was best to ignore such animals and pretend train with the pedal boat. That's what she always liked to do.

Unfortunately, this is not offered by every place with a lake. Nevertheless that would be the right thing now. Blue sky and blue water, about which she drives quietly with her husband. She already had the boat, it just stood on the ground. The rest she had to think with the right sounds in her ear. Then she realized that a bear was staring at her. When they made eye contact, this looked quickly away. Again she tried to shake it off. But abruptly a familiar face appeared between all the other animals.

"Hey Gertie!" She just called after her to distract herself from the rest, because now at least she could talk to someone. The raptor seemed somehow caught. Ellie wondered why. Was not the younger one prepared to meet someone familiar here? With the head down, she came over to her.

"What are you doing here?" Nice welcome, thought the mammoth and still tramping on.

"I also need a bit more exercise. What are you doing here? You don't look like someone who needed exercise." Again the Dino made a strange face. Sometimes you would think that the Raptor would be in constant stress that it will not be able to smile.

"For your information, I don't see sport as a waste of time but as a good and fit-holding hobby!" Her interlocutor announced with crossed wings.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. So what are you doing here?" Gertie sighed and dropped her arms.

"Does the term 'martial arts' mean something to you?" It seemed to Ellie that the other was irritated by something.

"Yes, but I hope you don't hurt yourself here." Because it sounded dangerous in her ears.

"Well, not always. But it is good if you want to let off some frustration. At the moment I think wrestling is ok too." She nodded and thought for a moment about it.

"Hm, sounds interesting. Can I do that too?"

"Why shouldn't you be able to do that? Oh I understand. You have a too soft heart to measure yourself with others. Or maybe you don't want to break your too-colorful hooves." Then the bigger animal stopped pedaling to look at the hooves.

"Do you really think that's too colorful? I just wanted to try something new." Ellie just didn't know the latest trends since her daughter moved out. Yes, she could still look at the net or fashion magazines, but that was not the same on her own, and Shira was currently too busy with her newborn child.

"Well no, it looks great." She heard of a grumpy Gertie who hung her head a little more low and didn't even look at her.

"Do you mind if we spend some time together here?" Inquired the mammoth, because she should at least ask, because she didn't want to push herself to others.

"Me? With you?" She heard that in an almost shocked voice. Was that such a daring question, she thought and got up from the device. The desire for pedal boating had passed her.

"Of course with me. I just thought that you already know your way around better, so I don't have to constantly annoy an employee. But if you have something else to do, where I am out of place, then I just stay for myself. I'm stupid. You've made an appointment with someone here, already right? You always need two for wrestling. So I'll go.." Ellie wanted to move away from the Dakotaraptor.

"No!" It came a little louder from the Dino and this looked also fleetingly embarrassed. Or she imagined that. Gertie then turned away, but the mammoth still noticed how she played with her claws. Almost as if the younger one was nervous. The bigger one wondered why? Because of her? But she was not as scary as her husband sometimes was when he got angry. Anyway, Ellie thought that.

"I mean, you can come with me and take a look at the movements. I always come alone and if anyone is there, I finish them. Lately, strangely enough, nobody here is in the mood for martial arts or wrestling, so I'm training alone." The girl is definitely going too harshly with everyone, that nobody wants to spend time with her anymore, Ellie thought and knew it wasn't Gertie's fault. If you are educated only by a rough father who knows as little about sensitivity as her husband, the result was no wonder.

"I'll give you a suggestion. You teach me something about wrestling and you don't have to train on your own. Maybe we can compete against each other for fun." She said, what was in her head, because she had nothing else to do anyway.

"Pff, I have years of experience. Do you think you can fight me after a few hours?"

"Maybe not. But I'm learning fast." And I'm more agile than I look.

"So maybe we can have a friendly match in a month or two." Ellie found herself, that sounded too self-confident. At home, she first should zoogle wrestling.

"In such a short time, you'll never be ready to compete against a pro like me." It came a little annoying from the Raptor. Probably because she took this sport lightly.

"Well, since you're my teacher from now on, we'll see how long I need to get ready for the first match." Again she got the shocked look. But it quickly changed to something else. She saw something like fire in Gertie's eyes.

"I will train you to the best and then you will defeat everyone here."

"Actually.."

"Merciless until no one is left."

"That doesn't sound.."

"You will be as good as me and then maybe one will finally be up to me. Yes, that's really a great idea." Ellie now saw that her opposite could be happy, but apparently only when others feel bad. Maybe she can help the Dino to see the world differently.

* * *

So the days, weeks and even months went by and Ellie came here almost daily, just because sport was fun. You just had to find something you liked. Wrestling had not been her favorite pastime, but she loved spending time with Gertie. The young woman was really nice when you got to know her better. Somehow she would like to spend time with her outside of the gym but the younger one wouldn't like it. After all, they were only friends because Gavin and Manny had become such big buddies. Although she heard that Roger has a girlfriend now, Gertie herself seldom talks about her love life.

Well, actually it's not her business at all, but she wanted to help the Dakotaraptor a little, after she helped her get back into shape. She really would like to go shopping, but all the other girls were busy. Peaches has to take care of her husband, who broke his leg while rescuing small birds. Shira is hiking with Diego in the mountains. A saber tooth thing. And dear Brooke is still on honeymoon with Sid. Manny has never been able to make a big impact on her, even when it comes to underwear, and her brothers always thought it was deadly boring. At the moment she did not have anyone outside of this place with which she could do anything.

Questions cost nothing, but she did not want to take a pejorative look from the female Dino. Maybe it was a stupid idea, but maybe she could persuade Gertie to do wrestling. But Ellie didn't find herself very good at it, even though she had been training it for a while. Nevertheless, she found that the only way to persuade the Raptor to something else. Maybe Gertie even liked doing something outside of here in the end. If not, they could always meet here again.

"Didn't you say we'll compete against each other?" The Dakotaraptor jumped a little when the mammoth mother stepped closer to the younger woman, who seemed to hide something behind her.

"Oh, hey, I didn't hear you come in. Don't sneak up on me like that!" Gertie fell back into her usual pitch, not to sound unsure.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, but what about wrestling now?" Ellie inquired, trying not to care what the younger one hid from her. That certainly was none of her business.

"There is nobody here except us." Said the dino lady as if it should tell her something.

"What do you mean by that?" The taller one looked around a bit, because maybe others were expected. In fact, she found it strange that when they were both training, they were always alone in the ring or in the room. Rarely were other animals here and when, they were just about to leave.

"Well, you do not want anyone to witness if I lose, I mean, not that I'm going to lose you, but still, there should be a fair referee."

"You're probably right, how about Mister Retnap, he's a .." Ellie has already been interrupted.

"Nice guy, yes, of course, he will not do that!"

"Why, what do you have against him?"

"He's staring at you all the time ... I do not care ... I do not want him okay, I'll ask the tussie from the counter." With that, the Raptor disappeared and the other felt as if she had done something wrong. Maybe it was not a good idea to wrestle today. But Gertie could have canceled it too. Then Ellie came back to her mind that the younger one was not one to say no to a challenge. No matter what it was about. The mammoth hoped that her new friend would not feel bad or anything, because when she came in here earlier, the raptor's face looked a little pale. Ellie had often made it clear that the other person could talk to her about everything.

Through the open door she heard the other two women approaching. Well, Gertie pulled the leopard from the bar rather here.

"But we do not keep you from work?" Wanted to know the biggest in the room, because the Dino was sometimes really rough.

"No not true." Rejected the young leopard, but still Ellie would later have a word with her friend about the fact that you can not simply drag animals from the place. After all, the employees can not just take care of them. Now there was no time left for readings, because Gertie was already getting ready for the fight and she was reluctant to let her wait. At the same time, the mammoth mother wondered what she had to do if she lost. Moments later she was already in the ring with Gertie. She looked at her sharply, as if she had done something wrong. She wondered if that was the usual battle view. She tried to do the same and looked challenged and cold.

"Ready?" The Leopard wanted to know again and they both nodded. Then even a bell rang and wrestling started.


	2. Gertie wins

It went back and forth, but it soon became clear that despite all the training, the female Dakotaraptor would always have the upper hand in this sport. Well, unlike Ellie, the dino had been attached to it for years. It was no wonder that she couldn't do anything with her short time here.

Thus, the mammoth mother dropped to the ground at the limit of her strength until the bell announced the end. Everything turned just before her eyes because that was more endurance than she was used to here. She was still trying to go with it, but it would be pointless to pass out here. It was probably also because she didn't always do the same thing here, even if Gertie wanted to. Maybe she would have had a little chance then, but the way the dino was breathing now, at least she made her opponent also sweat a little.

"The thing is over, Gertie! There you have your win. Again." She heard the referee say clearly and the mammoth blinked a little.

"Are you ok?" Asked the leopard kneeling next to her and she sat up.

"Yes everything is fine. Just a little out of breath." Ellie slowly straightened up and the referee even checked for injuries. Which she found unnecessary.

"I'm really ok." She said more decisively and the younger one then refrained.

"But if there is anything else, you will come forward immediately." She nodded and the leopard walked out of the room with one last look at her. It was strange for the mammoth. Then she remembered that someone was still there.

"Gertie? Are you okay?" Finally, the employee could have checked the Dakotaraptor, because she found this sport should never be taken lightly. Even if she had no claws, her tusks were also dangerous. She often had it rounded off so that there were no sharp edges, but you could still injure someone. Young mammoths could have their tusks shortened all the way down, but she simply weren't for these new trends. She still felt that the tusks belonged to a mammoth.

Then she escaped her thoughts when she noticed that firstly, she should get up and secondly, she didn't hear her friend's answer. Probably because she said nothing. Was she really all right?

"Hey, I didn't really hurt you, did I?" When she stood on both legs again, she stretched briefly and strode over to Gertie, who had been standing with her back to her for a while.

"Gertie?" When she tried to turn the young woman on her shoulder, this stubbornly moved away.

"Leave me alone! I'm not hurt. As if you handle someone roughly." It was irritated said by the other, which the mammoth didn't understand, because the raptor had finally won. So why was the female raptor in a bad mood?

"I'm sorry if I disappointed you as a student, but that's not how I am." She had fun with the dino on other days, too, without doing wrestling. Gertie didn't like it so much that she couldn't always do the same with her.

"I know that. I knew that from the beginning. I just thought... because...forget it!" With that, the raptor silently gathered up his stuff and Ellie watched her, perhaps to find an injury. Her new friend was of the opinion that you had to endure everything if something happened. Two weeks ago she had to grab Gertie and almost carry her to the hospital because she dislocated her shoulder. Somehow that reminded her of Peaches when she was little. Her daughter didn't want to see a doctor about every little thing. It is strange that the protective instinct in her came up with the dino, as if she had to take care of a child again. But Gertie was a very adult woman and could take care of herself more than well.

"I thought you were a little happier about the win." Ellie had to say something because the silence was becoming uncomfortable.

"If you keep winning, you lose the joy of it." Came it monotonous from the smaller one. That made her a little worried. Something was wrong here.

"I really didn't ram you with the tusks or.." But the Dakotaraptor turned angrily to her.

"No, you didn't. Ok ?! Everything works fine here and there is no blood anywhere." It was almost shouted at her. The mammoth really didn't understand what went wrong.

"But something must be going on that you.."

"What? I'm in a bad mood?!" She looked at the younger one questioningly for a moment, but then only sighed and started to pack her things too. She didn't want to argue, even though Gertie seemed to want it. She was tired of things like that in her old age.

"We better put an end to it today." She said before she got hold of the doorknob.

"Ellie wait... I'm not good at it." Because of course she heard that, she turned her head back to the dino.

"In what? Wrestling? Yes, otherwise you wouldn't have won." Now that she was joking about it, she was thinking about why the Leopard said it so strangely earlier. It was almost derogative uttered that Gertie had already won again. Or was she imagining it?

Well, she noticed beforehand that her friend is not particularly popular here. But this pays properly for the stay and doesn't really bother anyone. Yes, she was a little rough in her way, but you can look over it.

"I'm serious. Certain things don't go well with me." Then she thought of a reason why Gertie suddenly got angry.

"Oh! You think you hurt me and I don't want to admit it. No, you don't have to worry, honey. Everything is fine. When you're as old as I am then.."

"You are not old!" Ellie was of a different opinion, but that was one of the reasons why she didn't want to start a fight.

"Is everything really ok?" It came from the Dakotaraptor meekly and this looked at the floor somehow embarrassed. In Ellie there was an urge to hug the other, as lonely as she was standing there. But Gertie probably wouldn't like that and it could probably make her really angry. So she just ruffled over her head.

"Of course. I would never lie to a friend." She confirmed with a smile and took her arm back. Light, but only really light, the dino returned her features. The smile didn't look as bad as Gavin's. When the grin came with the man, you could see all the sharp teeth flashing in the light. His daughter's version was rather reserved, unless it was a mean grin. You could almost think that the girl is shy sometimes. She was probably reserved with some rather tender feelings that she didn't know from her father.

And suddenly it was there again, that look, which Ellie couldn't place anywhere. As if the opposite was waiting for something that she didn't even know what it was. It reminded her of something, but it also confused her.

"Come on, we have stayed in the room long enough for today." Said the mammoth, because neither of them had to stand around sweaty forever here. So she gently grabbed the other by the arm to pull her to the locker room.

"Wait! I um... I forgot something." The younger one escaped her again. She shrugged and went on to take a shower. Under the cleansing water, she noticed a strange detail. She had been coming here for a long time, but she never saw Gertie in the locker room. The Raptor either came to the gym later than she did. Or her friend was already here to warm up when she arrived. Not that she absolutely had to watch the other putting on clothes or shower. But changing rooms were a little more private to talk about things other than sports. Maybe that's why she never got around to asking Gertie if she had time outside of here.

She shook off the idea again. The Dino lady will already maintain the social contacts. She didn't have to tell her about it because she was only a friend in the circle of acquaintances for the younger woman. Still, she couldn't get rid of the feeling that Gertie looked lonely in some way. Maybe she just imagined it because she was getting old.

A little sad, she went back from the shower room to her locker in the locker room. Suddenly something cracked that she startled her and other women a little. She almost dropped her towel. Which isn't bad in here anyway, but she didn't want to bend over and block the place with her butt.

"Suchs e creezy punk hitte the heead againsde the duur."

"Jo, shouldn't ey one not let out stress in there?!" The mammoth heard this and a few other sentences as she cautiously walked to where the cracking noise came from. To her amazement it was the Dakotaraptor who slammed her head into a locker door.

"..and I didn't make it again. I'm so cowardly." The dino said more to herself.

"Do you need a band aid? What are you doing anyway? Aren't you a little too old to rebel like that?" The mammoth inquired half-jokingly and half-worried about her younger friend. Startled, Gertie went up from the bench and distanced herself from her.

"What..Ellie, you're still here!" The one addressed was a little confused.

"Yes, I did a little dawdling in the shower today and it takes a little longer for my fur to dry." Why was Gertie starring at her so bewildered? But then she didn't care when the blood on her friend's head caught her eye.

"Oh no! You cut yourself on these ventilation things!" Ellie simply grabbed the younger woman by the claw joint and pulled her closer to see the wound properly.

"Hey what.."

"Don't be so stubborn and let me look at it!" The mammoth simply spoke in between. Such things are not to be trifled with either. So she just kept holding the other while she pressed a handkerchief onto the scaly head with her trunk and searched for the band aids in her pocket with her free hand. Sought and found, she immediately put the plaster on the wound.

"You should take a closer look at this later at home. Or.."

"Okay I got it. Now let go of me. I'm not a child!" The Dakotaraptor broke away from her and she sighed. Actually, she really didn't want to mother the younger one.

"Then you shouldn't behave that way either. How many times have you done this because the door looks pretty battered?"

"You shouldn't care." And that grumpy tone again. Ellie felt like she came away from a grumpy animal and immediately chooses the next one.

"But I.." At that moment her cell phone rang. At first she didn't really want to answer it, but the thing just didn't stop to ring.

"Yes? Oh, Manny. I thought we should have clarified that already? Hm. Yes, it's okay. See you later then." When she hung up, the dino was already walking to the door.

"Now please wait.."

"I don't have to do anything. By the way, we had agreed that the winner could ask for something from the loser. I want you to go. Not just for today. I make sure that they cancel your contract. You don't belong here, Ellie. It doesn't matter how hard you try. Don't try to fool yourself. So just get out." With that, Gertie just left her in the locker room and the mammoth couldn't even find words she could say so that.

It probably took her longer to get dressed than the shower. But she didn't care, because she had to think about what the raptor was throwing at her so easily. Was this right? Was she fooling herself in her time here? She came with the intention of getting fitter and stayed because sport was somehow fun. Or not?

Then why didn't she go to the same gym as Shira and Diego? At first she didn't want to go there because she would meet more well-known animals. In the subconscious, she probably didn't want to. No matter how she turned it around, she didn't stay here because of the fitness. She wanted to help Gertie somehow, but the woman just made it very clear to her that she never needed help. Ellie was just looking for a cheap excuse to find a new job in her life. She left the studio physically fit, but inside she felt really bad. But whatever, she would get over it. As always.


	3. Ellie wins

Somehow, the thing was no longer fun for Ellie. She was looking forward to a friendly match. But her friend got into it as much as if life depended on it. Maybe that's why other animals didn't want to compete against Gertie anymore or don't even wanted to train with her. Well, as a teacher she didn't think the dino was that bad. Maybe a little too strict and serious. Like the father. The mammoth mother was surprised that Roger did not have such a character.

She should probably find time for such thoughts later. Now she had to end this match. But she didn't want to lose either, even if she was slowly running out of air. Only once would she like to experience Gertie outside of this sweat booth. Just learning a bit more about her than just how many pushups she can do in a minute. Of course they weren't just chatting about sport here, but the dinosaur was very reluctant. Maybe she didn't want to talk about herself to an old woman like her. Ellie would like life here for her new friend if she wouldn't seem so lost.

The staff gave Gertie rather pejorative looks, probably because of the less than friendly behavior she often displayed. She knew that the Raptor could be very different. Once she had poked her elbow here, the younger one arrived with the first aid kit, concerned. Of course it was noted how stupid she was to hurt herself here.

If it happened the other way round, then she always had to do everything with more emphasis. Gertie once said almost proudly that these little scratches are nothing, contrary to what she used to put up with in the past. Ellie kept wondering how things were in the dinosaur world. But it occurred to her beforehand that the other often struggled as a teenager. She actually wanted to talk to Gavin about it, but now his daughter was grown up. A conversation about the past would not change anything.

"Hey! You could at least pretend that you are interested in this!" The mammoth heard and noticed that she was now making her match partner angry. But at least she had to distract herself a little, otherwise she just thought that she could hurt her friend. She always didn't like the side of this sport. Then Gertie ran up to her angrily and Ellie had to decide whether to try to win or just lose. She went through a few handles in a hurry to learn it again in her head. Acting quickly was never her strength, but it had to be now. So she first pressed the Dakotaraptor to herself and then with her body to the ground.

"Do you see? I'll take care and apply what I've learned from you." She explained with a slight grin and almost out of breath.

"You can't just .." Gertie broke off and looked kind of confused. The younger woman didn't even look into her face. Actually, her opponent could easily get out of this position. But that didn't happen. Well, not like Ellie was used to from training. The dinosaur put her arms around her almost timidly. Something was wrong here, she thoughtfully noted.

"Ellie won!" A little startled, her head went over to the referee. The latter certainly got in touch because she pinned Gertie on the ground too long. Only then did the mammoth realize with horror that this is probably the problem. Probably the other under her got no air at all, but she certainly did not lean on her with her full body. So she hurriedly went away from the other one, because this didn't even notice that she had lost. Shouldn't that upset the Raptor?

"Are you all right, Gertie?" Because the other was looking oddly to the side.

"Well.. of course I'm fine! What else is there to be?!" With that, the dinosaur just got up and gathered her things together like nothing was bizarre right now.

"The round goes to you. But next time I'll win again. If you would excuse me now, I'm going to end this for today." With that the younger one just went out the door and left two amazed animals behind.

"It has never been so easy when she has lost." The leopard was really amazed, because she was already on the side of her PC at the counter to order destroyed items from the facility. Now it seemed like she didn't have to. Well, you shouldn't praise the day before evening. The rage to destroy could still come later.

"Then I will go too now." So the mammoth said goodbye to the leopard to check on her friend, because she too was surprised by the behavior. Yes, she was glad the Raptor wasn't freaking out or reacting anything like that. But that was too quiet for Gertie.

"Do you really want to leave already?" Of course she caught the younger one, but she wasn't in the locker room, but was just absent from it.

"I ... yes, yes. I wanted to .. So .." Ok, thought the mammoth mother, now it was really strange again. Why did her friend act so nervously at times? Something always had to trigger that.

"So just because I lost once, you don't have to imagine anything about it! I was just unfocused earlier because of .. and I just had a bad day, ok?!" Exactly, she wasn't looked at again, Ellie remarked in passing.

"Um ... can we please go in?" They were interrupted by three other women. These probably meant mainly the mammoth, because it stood in front of the door to the changing room.

"Oh, of course." With that she stepped aside and waited until they were alone in the corridor again.

"Tomorrow we will meet again.."

"I'm not coming here tomorrow." Gertie interrupted her in her usual tone.

"I didn't say here either. You have to let me finish. Before you stop me, I won. Did you forget?" The female Dino sighed annoyed.

"No." It came out with a growl.

"Nice. So you have time tomorrow?" Finally, Ellie didn't want to push her friend to anything.

"Yes. But woe you drag me to 'fancy' shop or something. Then I'll go right away. I'm not for such girly stuff." That had already occurred to the taller one. She also didn't want to ask the Raptor what was meant by girly stuff in her eyes, because she could go shopping with her son-in-law.

"Let's just meet at the big clock on the market square. You know where to get from the subway.."

"Yes. I know where that is." There was another sigh from the younger one between them.

"When then?"

"Oh yes. Does it suit you around ten in the morning?"

"If this becomes a woman thing, I just go. Get it!" The mammoth did not understand what was wrong with it, but she would find something that her scaly friend liked. 

* * *

"Stop grinning like that! Yes, I admit that the day was... tolerable, but you don't have to behave so arrogantly here." Gertie just folded her arms insulted. The bigger one knew that, because she saw how much fun the dinosaur lady had today. She was also a little proud of herself.

I still have it and Peache's rebellious phase isn't that long ago, Ellie thought, taking a sip of her mixed drink. She previously announced that she was going to end the day with a restaurant of her choice, and the selection of juice and soft drinks was really excellent here. Of course she will pay again. If she's dragging the Raptor anywhere, at least she can do that. And it didn't seem like she was doing it for nothing. Her counterpart really came out of her shell today. There was even an increase from the sports studio. The only thing she had to do yesterday was surf the web a little and make some calls.

"How did you get the idea that I like motorcross machines? You probably secretly rummaged in my stuff." Gertie mischievously returned and the mammoth held up her hands defensively.

"What? No. I would never do that. I just saw that on your shirt sometimes and .." Ellie explained a little embarrassed, because she didn't think she would be blamed for something like that.

"It was just a joke. I know that you are far too nice to do such a thing." After that was said, the Dakotaraptor pushed some fish fries into her beak.

"So I'm too nice for you?" She asked with a grin and liked that she not only chose the event well today, but also showed a good hand in choosing the restaurant.

"Ok, I'll admit it. I thought at the beginning that you only clung to me because you have such a helper syndrome. My old man must have chatted too much with you, that I will probably find no appeal here like my good brother. We can't all open up in a new place and find true love." It came from Gertie as if she was annoyed that the other Raptor could do everything better here. At least that was what it sounded like for the taller one.

Oh yes, Roger has been meeting Louis more often lately, Ellie recalled. But the two did it 'secretly' at first, although they all already knew it. Both of them probably wanted to test in peace whether the thing worked at all before making it public. She thought it was reasonable.

Again she wondered what bothered the young woman about her brother's life. This often mentioned that the other Dakotaraptor feels more comfortable here than in the old place of residence. Certainly it was because the boy is accepted here as a vegetarian and rather peaceful being. While there should be such things in the dinosaur world, brutality and meat enjoyment are still very important. Whether you had grown up in this environment did not mean that you were suitable for it.

"What about you? Do you also have someone or do you want to get to know someone?" When the mammoth mother asked this, the dinosaur suddenly stopped.

"I ... I'm not made for relationship nonsense." Ellie noticed from her friend that she was very embarrassed for this statement.

"That's ok." She said on the subject, because many animals do not commit themselves to someone when they are young. Or at all.

"Do you really think so? But you are married. Shouldn't you have to say something like... well, I don't know... that the right woman will come or something if I try hard enough." Gertie then gave her a startled look, even though she said nothing about it.

"No, I meant the right man! Not that you think something is wrong .. so .. I am .. Sorry." And with that the Raptor wanted to get away ashamed from the table without looking at her. But she didn't allow that completely, because she grabbed a claw from the younger one with one hand.

"Sit down again. Nothing happened for which you have to apologize." Ellie assured the other as kindly as possible.

"Please don't tell my father." Pleaded Gertie in the unusually weak tone and it hurt to see the girl like that.

"Why should I? You are grown up and it is up to you to decide what you do." The other sat down again and pulled her claw away, which she was still holding unnoticed.

"Are you reluctant to go on a date because of that?" Because the mammoth thought that shouldn't be a reason to hold back.

"No. Maybe." The scaly one groaned annoyed and looked elsewhere.

"That's not that easy."

"Would your father not accept that?" Ellie asked, although it sounded silly. When her brothers jokingly announced Roger's new relationship to Gavin, he seemed somewhat annoyed, but it seemed more to her because his son's boyfriend was not a strong dinosaur and not for any other reason. She admit Eddie and Crash could have wrapped this info differently, but she'd gotten so used to their silliness that sometimes she didn't notice it anymore.

Maybe she should have a chat alone with Gavin if he wanted to meet like that. After all, the old Dakotaraptor would just chat with her and she didn't know if that was okay with the guy. Since she arranged an afternoon together after a fight between him and Buck, she probably hasn't been on Gavin's favorite list. But the Raptor apparently got along well with Manny, who ultimately regulated a lot. What the guy lacked in life of being a single father, was just a real friendship with men.

"I don't know.." The younger one rubbed her arm awkwardly.

"You really won't blow this up?" Gertie wanted to know, but actually looked her in the eyes this time.

"Our secret, if you like." Ellie promised and tried to underline that with a smile. Then she turned back to her drink. In addition, the waitress looked at them from a distance, whether they were leaving.

"And if you want to talk to anyone about it.." There was another annoyed groan that she was looking at the other party. She only meant it well.

"Yeah, sure, then I can annoy you with it." But the female raptor didn't say that annoyed, because that didn't seem to be real before. On the contrary, she even smiled shyly at her. So the mammoth nodded in confirmation.

"So now I'm in the mood for a big ice cream bowl." With that, Ellie skillfully changed the subject and they both were able to enjoy their stay here a little. Even if she didn't reach her previous goal she had by entering the gym the first time, she could at least claim to have found a new friend.


	4. Bonus chapter: Draw (EllieXGertie)

How long have they been fighting around here? A few minutes? It seemed like an eternity to Ellie and she was slowly losing interest in the game. She didn't want to win anymore. First, because Gertie was really strong and gradually brought her to her knees. Second, because she was already sweating and thirsty.

"Stop!" She called out loudly when her friend wanted to grab her into the next hold. Well, it sounded more like a croak, but it was heard.

"What's going on? Are you giving up?" The younger one grinned nastily, because winning was of course important to the dino. As always. If only she could have guessed. But she found that really unimportant, because they both could do it more often, for fun. Well, but not too often.

"Yes, I give up voluntarily." She groaned, hoping it was clear enough.

"What?!" Apparently the raptor couldn't quite believe it.

"Ok, that was it, she won." Ellie thus addressed the referee. The latter nodded to her understandingly and then rang the bell.

"Gertie wins!" Announced the Leopard loudly and then quickly left the room. Probably because she had other things to do.

"Wait! Hey, you can't just give up!" The Dino roared after the other before turning to the mammoth.

"Why not? Then you won." Because the bigger one didn't understand why there was a dilemma.

"No, that would be a gift of victory. I don't want that!" Announced Gertie with her arms crossed, as if the mammoth had done something that pissed her off.

"Well then the match ended in a draw. It's okay too." So she suggested.

"It is not! If I had won, then .." The Dakotaraptor got real mad, but turned away from her.

"What are you upset about now? Calm down first. You actually won because I gave up. I really can't do more and you're the better one anyway." Ellie wiped a little sweat off with a towel.

"But I wasn't ready for us to wrestle today. I thought we'd have a little more time together before I .. before you .." After nothing more, the older woman was a little worried. She took a sip from her water bottle, but still nothing came from Gertie. So she turned her on the shoulder to face her. The younger one suddenly looked very depressed to the ground, which she could not understand.

"What's going on? Maybe I hurt you during a match and now you feel pain somewhere? I'm sorry, but you don't always have to play hard and can tell right away if you're in pain." The mammoth took two claws sympathetically in her hands because she did not like to see the other one like this. It wasn't clear to everyone at first glance, but Gertie had a good character.

"I'm not hurt." It came from the dino, unusually sheepishly, and this also looked oddly to the side. She bent down a little to look better at her scaly face.

"Then what is it? You know you can talk to me about anything." Ellie assured her friend. This sighed on that and looked directly at her for a moment.

"I like.."

"Hm?" Friendly but a little confused, she was waiting for more information when the Dakotaraptor suddenly came closer to her. Gertie turned her eyes to the ground as her beak hit Ellie's trunk. Actually, only mammoths that love each other touched each other on the face in this way. The younger one probably didn't even know what she was doing and she just fell forward because she was dizzy or something like that. A claw escaped from her hands and to her cheek. The dinosaur's beak snuggled more into her fur.

"Ellie, I like you." The smaller one whispered suddenly and if she wasn't so close to her face she probably wouldn't have heard it. She was about to reply, but then the Raptor broke away from her again.

"Shit, I didn't really want that! I ... I'm so stupid." Gertie spoke rather angrily to herself and tried to flee to the door with a crouched head, the bigger one wanted to catch up with her, but even with more cross-country training, she wouldn't be able to do it. Dakotaraptors were simply a fast species.

Admittedly, Ellie had to recover from the shock too, but it was quick. She was supposed to be talking to her friend about what had happened, but she didn't think this wanted to see her now. Still, she doesn't want the younger one to misunderstand anything. Finally, the mammoth also had something to confess. She saw that there was nothing more to be done today and so she packed up her things before taking the stuff from Gertie that she had forgotten in a hurry.

* * *

Ellie sighed, as so often in the past three days. Now she'd come here so early, one after the other, since the incident, but the female Dakotaraptor simply wasn't there anymore. She asked herself, whether she shouldn't go to the gym for a while or maybe just give it all up, but she actually enjoyed the sport and felt fitter like never before. Still, she found the thing alone, rather boring. Well, actually she wouldn't be if the Raptor hadn't always shielded every other animal from her. Hm, now that she thought about it, she was mostly only addressed by men before.

In the locker room she stood in front of the mirror again. Yes, you could see that she was doing a little sport, although of course her fur did not went away. She also liked her curves. Actually, not much had changed, she had only trained her muscles and endurance a little here. Nothing else. Maybe lost a few more pounds, but that was still acceptable as a mammoth.

Nonetheless, she had to wonder if Gertie just crushed a little on her because they spent time together. It is certainly best to keep a distance from each other for a while so that the younger one can properly classify her feelings. Then it becomes clear that her thinking was only a small harmless rapture. Nothing more.

However, she found the dinosaur lady also cute and really interesting. But if they start doing activities outside the fitness booth, then it will quickly become clear that they probably don't have much in common. Probably because of that it was good that they never met anywhere else before.

A little sad, Ellie packed up her things. She could write a message to her dinosaur friend again, but she didn't want to sound desperate. Yes, she often wrote to her without getting answers. But she also got used to it. Even online, the Raptor was probably not such a social being. Which was ok for her too. Better to say nothing than some stupid stuff.

Still, she still felt that Gertie has been getting more out of herself lately. She was talking to her somehow more openly. Or was she imagining it?

She usually talked to friends or family about things like this, but she found it difficult to go to Gavin and tell him that his daughter had given her a declaration of love.

Ok, maybe Ellie herself took it more seriously than it really is. Declaration of love. That sounded a little too much, didn't it? Even if the thought made her feel a little warm, she shook it off. The female Dakotaraptor was a friend and nothing more. Even if there were any feelings from her side, it is only something like mother feelings. The scaly woman was younger than her and somehow the protective instinct came out of her. The other one certainly didn't have to be protected, as brutally as she sometimes came across. Peaches wandered out of age and out of the house a while ago, a second child was out of the question for Manny and hoping for grandchildren to care for, it was probably too early.

Even if all of that sounded logical to the mammoth, on the way to the parking lot she couldn't stop pondering this matter. Perhaps she was gradually going through the menopause and therefore had such mood swings. Of course, she felt better in the gym. But definitely only because at home things weren't going the way she always hoped for her life. Some things come and go, everyone had to get used to it.

And then she came up with the idea of getting some new novels to get around the boring evenings. She didn't always want to hang out in front of the TV and watch murderous documentaries. At some point one of the programs will be filmed near her and it would be her own fault if she had to sleep next to the bed with the kitchen knife. In their area, the crime rate was still fairly low.

The bookstore was also not as full as expected and the parking lot in front of it was easy for her. This was very different from ordering things online. Ellie actually liked to go shopping, but when her husband always heard the word, he only thought of women's clothes or something to eat. So Manny had his own difficulties with shopping or other housework. Maybe it was also because of this that their lives went apart.

"Which idiot has put educational material in the religious section again? If I catch the colleague, he can experience something. Certainly someone who tells every joke thirty times. Annoying!" The mammoth listened because the voice seemed familiar to her. Carefully, she sneaked out of the shelf that towered over her before. When she saw the back of Gertie, she quickly withdrew so as not to be seen. Which struck her as stupid the next moment, because she didn't really have a reason to hide.

But she was surprised that the dinosaur lady apparently worked here. She hadn't even mentioned that and it really wasn't a bad job. Ok, asked directly, the mammoth didn't have it either. She didn't want to urge the younger girl to talk to her about private matters.

Maybe she should just say hello. Or give Gertie more time? Did she want to talk to her at all? Ellie would never find out if she stopped here and just stared at her. When the other woman turned a little, the glasses caught her eye and the staring continued. The raptor now looked very different than usual in the sports studio. Grown up and smart. So the mammoth was already aware that the scaly one was more capable than tensing muscles. Although she was very good at it. With warm cheeks, she shook off such thoughts. Even if she just noticed that she also had a little bit of a tiny crush on the younger one herself.

It was precisely this that suddenly raised its beak in the air to sniff something. It wasn't even a few seconds before Gertie turned to face her.

"Hello. I didn't even know that you were working here." She greeted the other kindly and then walked towards her.

"Ellie! I.. What are you doing here?" It came reproachfully out of the dino.

"Well, I was looking for a book or two." The mammoth answered her soothingly and took another step away, because she didn't want to push her conversation partner. This looked very shocked and probably also confused, over to her.

"I ... I still have to work." Ellie messed the poor thing up so that she didn't even look at her properly. That was not her intention.

"Of course I understand that. But I want you to know that I'm not angry with you. I just thought we could talk about it in peace. So, you have my number when you are ready for it." Even if the mammoth had not yet saw a suitable evening reading, she found it better to go now.

"Ellie, please wait!" Of course the called party stopped immediately, because 'Please' wasn't a word Gertie used very often.

"My shift is over soon. So if you have time ..?" The dinosaur tried so hard and that's why she didn't make it too difficult for her and just interrupted the other.

"My car is behind the shop under the trees." The taller one explained and got an almost shy nod. Then she stopped the younger one no longer and strolled outside.

When she was sitting in the car, Ellie also realized that she certainly has a clarifying conversation with her friend. Maybe now was the only chance to get it there without separating ways. Which of course she didn't really want, but if the scaly woman wanted it, she couldn't change it and will stick to it. Her heart ached a little at the thought. It wasn't about her, but it never felt good to lose a friend. No matter whether you felt a little more or not. Perhaps she herself interpreted too much into what happened and she felt grateful for any attention.

A gentle knock on her window brought the mammoth out of her thoughts. She looked a little surprised where the noise came from. Gertie was already there and looked at her waiting. She had something in her claws and so the larger one let the window down.

"Jump in. I'll drive you home." Offered Ellie kindly and she could see the other thinking about it briefly, but then got on the other side without another word. The car door closed and the window on her side went up again. For a while they both stared ahead.

"I'm really sorry about ... So here." The older woman got a cloth bag with the logo of the shop, behind which she was still parked, half pushed in the face.

"So you were in there for books. I don't know exactly what you like to read now, but I hope it's not just kitschy love stories." It came from the Dakotaraptor and this crossed the arms tense and looked out of the window on the other side so as not to look at her.

"Thank you, but you shouldn't have …" Ellie was interrupted a little louder.

"With a gift you just say thank you and not further! I am sorry. So about everything. What I said in the gym and …" When the dino lady was about to get out, the taller one put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Wait, please." She started and probably her look said enough, because Gertie sat back down and looked at her waiting.

"It is OK. So I'm not pushing you to anything or if you want to think about it again. But I want you to know that I agree to go out with you. If you haven't changed your mind …" Again Ellie was interrupted.

"What? No! Of course not. I shouldn't have pulled off such an embarrassing number, but I would never ... Wait, you're married! Or did you tell your husband about this? Listen! I don't want to cause you any problems …"

"I'm divorced." The mammoth revealed her secret.

"Exactly, you ... you are already divorced? Was I too obvious? Damn, that's so uncomfortable for me." The older one put a hand comfortingly on a claw. The other looked so small and a little lost in her car, but it was probably only because of the big machine that was made for her species and others in size.

"That with my husband .. Ex man really has nothing to do with you. We had our problems for some time. When our child was still the focus, we might not want to see it that way. When Peaches moved out and led her own life, the first discussions and quarrels arose. At first I thought he was probably having an affair. But in the end I realized that I was probably only looking for an excuse because the spark between him and me had gone out. Even if it was difficult, we found a divorce better." And that must have ruined the mood completely because there was silence now.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! We broke up well and are still calling each other on the phone on some occasions." Mainly because Manny has to adjust to life and some things cannot be done without a woman. She really wondered how he managed his life before her. But now she shouldn't think about it, because claws returned her light hand squeeze.

"Still, I'm sorry." Gertie said quietly and they looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Probably really for the first time today.

"Ok, this part would now be cleared up. So you want to go out with me?" Ellie asked, because she knew that the other woman in the car wouldn't say anything. At least not so directly and she doesn't want to talk around it anymore. A sigh followed, as if the scaly woman was annoyed by herself again and she looked out of the window, on her side. But she didn't let go of her hand.

"Yes, of course." The dino looked so embarrassed that the older one got goose bumps.

"I don't know my way around that much anymore, but should we make out now or should we have something to eat first?" The mammoth got a shocked look until it was recognized that she was just kidding and they both laughed at it. That finally seemed to loosen the mood and so Ellie started the engine. She hoped a little that this new thing would be nice between them. Even though it may not last long and the raptor loses interest in her, the mammoth wished them both a good time.


End file.
